


boy, you got my heartbeat running away

by flyingthesky



Category: One Direction (Band), Union J (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Clubbing, Cunnilingus, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2021-02-16 19:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: Harri’s pressing Georgie into the stall, caught between trying to crawl into the same space as her and getting her hand up her skirt. When Harri’s fingers finally skitter all the way up Georgie’s leg, brushing across the fabric of her pantie, Georgiesings.
Relationships: George Shelley/Harry Styles





	boy, you got my heartbeat running away

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on [tumblr](https://hesatreat.tumblr.com/post/33067211695). boy do i write a lot of genderswap.

Harri’s pressing Georgie into the stall, caught between trying to crawl into the same space as her and getting her hand up her skirt. When Harri’s fingers finally skitter all the way up Georgie’s leg, brushing across the fabric of her pantie, Georgie _sings_.

“Harri, Harri, _Harri_.”

“Shhh,” Harri says, slipping her hands into Georgie’s panties, “I’ve got you.”

There’s only so much Harri can do with her fingers at this angle, but Georgie keens anyway. She makes beautiful noise, better than the song she and that rubbish group of hers did on the show, and Harri’s falling to her knees, impatient with want. She tugs Georgie’s pantie’s down as she goes, nudging her legs apart so Harri can get between them properly. Harri gets Georgie to hook a leg over her shoulder so she has better access. Her fingers curl around Georgie’s leg, dipping her head between Georgie’s eyes, and licking acrross her center in a way that makes the tremors running through Georgie bigger.

“Please,” Georgie please, voice wavering, “Please, Harri.”

If Harri’s mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied, she’d reply. As is is, Harri readjusts and slips a finger into Georgie, who clenches around it and whimpers. She sucks at Georgie’s clit for a moment before lapping at her a reveling in the musky sweetness of her. Georgie tastes as delicious as Harri imagined, and Harri thinks she could do this forever if her knees and Georgie let her. As it is, Harri is acutely aware of the way the tiles are unforgiving under her knees and her thighs burn.

Fortunately (and a bit unfortunately, if Harri’s being honest), Georgie’s worked up from Harri’s fingers slipping under her skirt on the dance floor and it’s not long before she’s shaking apart in Harri’s hands. Harri supports her while she’s boneless and slipping, carefully rising from where she’d be kneeling to alleviate her poor knees. Georgie’s grabbing for her as soon as she’s close enough, licking at her face and pressing their lips together.

They make out like that, pressed against the flimsy wall of a bathroom stall until they’ve both caught their breath and Georgie’s less likely to fall over. Georgie’s panties are sadly discarded on the floor of the bathroom, and Harri should feel bad, but she can’t feel anything but smug.

“Come home with me,” Harri says, “Or take me back with you, fuck if I care. I just want to wring you out so you can’t stand.”

“I shouldn’t,” Georgie says, “but. Take me home with you?”

Considering what they just did, the question is peculiarly shy and nervous. Harri kisses Georgie instead of answering, twining their fingers together and pressing her against the wall again.

“Any day.”


End file.
